


Birthday Present

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jace Wayland, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: It seemed to take forever before a warm body draped itself over Jace's back, and his parabatai's breath caressed his ear in a silky whisper, making him shiver: "Are you going to be good?"Lifting his head, Jace craned his neck to meet eyes that were almost all pupil, betraying Alec's arousal even had Jace not been able to feel him through their bond. Want flooded Jace, and he had to clear his throat before being able to reply hoarsely, "For you always, parabatai."





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> A birthday present for Phoe - I hope you enjoy it as much as Jace does... ;) Exactly 600 words because I like drabbles of any length, it seems.

A long, drawn-out moan escaped Jace, the sound seeming to reverberate in the candle-lit half-dark of the room. 

The hands currently busy teasing him open stopped their maddening rhythm immediately, and Jace had to bite back a protesting whine. Instead he lowered his head to the mattress and dug blunt teeth into his forearm in silent apology. Still, it seemed to take forever before a warm body draped itself over Jace's back, and Jace shivered when his parabatai's breath caressed his ear in a silky whisper, "Are you going to be good?"

Lifting his head, Jace craned his neck to meet eyes that were almost all pupil, betraying Alec's arousal even had Jace not been able to feel him through their bond. Want flooded Jace, and he had to clear his throat before being able to reply hoarsely, "For you always, parabatai."

It was the right thing to say, and Jace was rewarded with a kiss so full of promise and hunger it threatened to turn his limbs to jelly. He would have lost his balance, but Alec's arms steadied him immediately, holding him securely against Alec's chest. Jace's sigh of contentment turned into a hiss when a large palm slid over his belly, calloused fingers wrapping around his weeping cock. 

Behind him, he could feel Alec's own erection, reminding him of the task his slip-up had interrupted. He knew better than to speak, however, knowing his parabatai was entirely capable of withholding fulfilment indefinitely, so he contented himself with rocking slightly back and forth, pushing his cock into Alec's loose grasp. 

"Don't push your luck, naughty boy!" Pleasure sparked through Jace when blunt teeth sank into his shoulder in warning, and he obediently ceased all movement. Obviously satisfied, Alec pushed him back onto all fours, and anticipation curled hotly in Jace's stomach even before Alec's nimble fingers found his opening again. Two went in easily, and Jace hid his face against his forearm once more, not wanting another interruption. He was rewarded with a third digit and just the right amount of pressure against his prostate, and he had to bite down to stop himself from whimpering.

"Hmm... I'm not sure this silence thing is working for me," an amused voice broke into Jace's reverie, and his head shot up to find Magnus enthroned on the armchair in the corner. He was still fully clothed, unlike Jace and Alec, but he'd opened his zipper and was jerking off leisurely, the titillating sight making Jace's mouth water with desire. The warlock gave him a deliberate wink. "I can't see his pretty face when he's hiding it like this."

"Well, we can't have that," Alec chuckled, sounding as if they were talking about dinner. However, he hadn't stopped his ministrations, sliding a fourth finger in while Jace hadn't been paying attention. Before he could stop himself, Jace groaned out loud at the feeling of being filled, stretched. He stilled immediately, but Magnus just smirked filthily, lifting an eyebrow, while Alec laughed, low and throaty. "I think he's ready anyway. So why don't you come over here and help me make this birthday boy scream both our names?"

"Would you like that, _birthday boy_?" Magnus teased, as if he couldn't see that Jace was practically salivating at the prospect. Still, as tempted as he was to stick his tongue out in response, Jace knew better and limited himself to nodding vigorously.

Smiling in approval, Magnus got up and walked towards the bed, movements smooth like that of a cat, and Jace licked his lips in anticipation. This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
